Demasiado sostentoso
by tulique
Summary: Midorima y Momoi se encuentran en el lugar más inesperado. Midomomo ligero.


Midorima sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacerse con la suerte otorgada por los dioses. Solo así alcanzaría la perfección. Si eso incluía no pisar las rayas del suelo, presentar sus respetos a todas las divinidades habidas y por haber (¡incluso las ficticias!) y seguir religiosamente el Oha Asa, lo haría de buen grado. Todo fuese por esquivar los golpes de la mala fortuna.

Claro que sus pies eran demasiado grandes para evitar las grietas, confundía a alguna que otra figura religiosa (¿qué había hecho san Zacarías?) y el Oha Asa, en ocasiones, le pedía objetos que rozaban lo ridículo.

Aquel día, por ejemplo, su objeto de la suerte era un sostén.

Se sonrojó pensando en dónde podría conseguir semejante cosa. Su hermana pequeña era demasiado jovencita como para usar uno, y su madre era una hippy feminista de esas que rechazaban las convenciones sociales.

No le iba a quedar más remedio que comprarse uno.

Así que se fue al centro comercial más cercano. Allí venderían un sostén que se ajustase a sus necesidades como cáncer. Nada más llegar a la tienda de _lencería íntima_, infestada por mujeres de todas las edades, se vio a sí mismo como un pez fuera del agua. Se sintió abochornado por cada mirada acusadora que recibía. Él no era un depravado como Aomine Daiki, ni mucho menos, sino que era un adalid del recato y la decencia. De verdad.

Aun así, por si las moscas, llevó unas gafas de sol para que nadie lo reconociese.

Supuso que cuanto mayor fuera el sujetador, mayor suerte le traería. Era una lógica aplastante. La gran sorpresa para él fue averiguar que los sostenes tenían un código propio indescifrable: había mezclas de letras, números, marcas…

Él era cáncer, así que elegiría un sujetador de la copa C. Como tenía 17 años, se llevaría una 17C. Perfecto. O eso pensó él hasta que se dio cuenta de que por mucho que buscase, hasta en lo más profundo del cajón de ofertas, no había tal cosa como una 17C.

—¿Midorin?

_No_.

Solo había una persona en el mundo entero que lo llamaba así. Se giró a cámara lenta, de forma melodramática y con la musiquita edulcorada de la tienda como banda sonora, para toparse de lleno con la sonrisa deslumbrante de Momoi Satsuki.

«¡Rayos y centellas!», pensó Midorima colocándose las gafas de sol. Ni siquiera aquel disfraz tan ingenioso había logrado despistar a Momoi. Desde luego, era una mujer lista.

—Hola, Momoi.

—¿Y tú por aquí? —preguntó Momoi con curiosidad. Parecía que se estaba intentando tragar una risotada.

Al menos era considerada.

—Estoy comprando mi objeto de la suerte. Las preliminares de la Interhigh comienzan mañana, así que tengo que prepararme de antemano para rendir de forma excepcional.

—¿Tu objeto de la suerte… es un sujetador?

¿Por qué Momoi parecía tan extrañada? Cualquiera diría que no estaba al tanto de las recomendaciones del Oha Asa.

—En efecto, Momoi. Si no te importa, retomaré mi búsqueda.

Momoi se mordió el labio, con gesto pensativo y el ceño un poco fruncido. A Midorima no le habría importado encontrarse con Momoi en cualquier otro lugar. De hecho, no le asqueaba del todo la idea de ir con ella a una cafetería o dar un paseo por el parque.

Que se hubiesen topado en una tienda de lencería íntima era, contra todo pronóstico, una jugarreta de la fortuna.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Algo me dice que tengo más experiencia que tú —Momoi se acercó a él con una mirada llena de ilusión.

—No hace falta.

—¡No seas así! No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Midorin. No es malo que mantengas contacto con tu lado femenino. Ya ves, ¡Ki-chan lo hace constantemente!

Midorima no supo cómo reaccionar. Ignoraba qué tipo de conclusión acababa de sacar Momoi en su cabecita o por qué ella se imaginaba que a Midorima le gustaría seguir los pasos de Kise en el camino hacia la metrosexualidad.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —aseguró Midorima con voz tajante.

Momoi, que desde luego lo estaba malinterpretando _todo_, soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, Midorin, que esto será un secreto entre tú y yo.

No le quedó otra que suspirar y aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda de Momoi. Que pensase lo que quisiera. Lo importante era conseguir su artículo de la buena suerte para el partido. Lo demás era secundario.

—¿Crees que el relleno incrementará mi suerte?

—¡Claro que sí! Este encaje, además, es muy mono. ¡Pruébatelo!

—Momoi, no me voy a probar el sostén. Es un objeto de la buena suerte, no ropa interior.

—Llámalo como quieras, Midorin. No pasa nada si estás más cómodo probándotelo en casa.

Esta chica disfrutaba enredándolo todo y meneando sujetadores de aquí para allá. Midorima rezó para que nunca utilizase esa información en su contra.

Tras minutos de búsqueda ininterrumpida, siempre guiado por los consejos de Momoi, Midorima se llevó un sujetador rosa con lunares blancos. No estaba seguro de qué talla era, pero Momoi le aseguró que era idóneo "para sus necesidades". Confiaría en su criterio.

Al día siguiente, Shuutoku llevaba una ventaja abismal con respecto a su oponente en la primera mitad del partido. En el descanso, Midorima se vio obligado a ignorar los comentarios "ingeniosos" de Takao y buscó algún lugar donde reposar la vista. En el medio de las gradas, saludándolo efusivamente, estaba Momoi brillando con luz propia.

Fue un instante en el que se olvidó de dónde estaba y quién era. Eso explicaría que Midorima correspondiese al saludo, aunque solo fuese levantando el brazo durante un segundo. Momoi le guiñó el ojo y le deseó buena suerte. Con ese deseo sincero y un sujetador aguardándole en el vestuario, era imposible que Midorima pudiese perder.


End file.
